


Cherry

by AkaashiKeijIsBestBoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is a pornstar, Background IwaOi - Freeform, Background Kuroken - Freeform, College AU, Kenma x Akaashi happened in the past, Kenma's a fucking tease, M/M, Porn, Smut, Teasing, a lot of teasing, bokuto is sexuallu frustrated, don't question this okay, kuroo is a bro, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashiKeijIsBestBoy/pseuds/AkaashiKeijIsBestBoy
Summary: When Bokuto and the others have a sleepover Oikawa comes with the genius idea to watch porn but then they find a video which has their friend in it and from that point everything just kinda goes to shit( welcome to the shithole i call my mind )





	Cherry

Bokuto looked around proudly seeing he had successfully set up everything for the movie night. He glanced at the sleeping bags he had put into the other room. It was most likely they'd stay over. After all, it was Friday and they could all use some fun time. Especially with the stress college brought with it.

The sound of the doorbell rang through his small apartment and he quickly opened the door to let his friends in. He was greeted by Oikawa who had his usual smile on his face, a grumpy Iwaizumi, a silent Kenma and a grinning Kuroo.

“Take a seat and make yourself at home!” Bokuto said taking the lead walking back into the “movie” room. Kenma took a bit of popcorn slowly eating it as he played a game on his phone. “So any movie suggestions?” Bokuto asked with his mouth full. Oikawa raised his hand excitedly a grin on his lips. “I have an idea!”

“I swear to god if you say E.T I'm going to kick you,” Iwaizumi said glaring at his friend. Oikawa put his hand against his chest acting as if it offended him. “Iwa-chan! So rude! I’ll have you know that I wasn't going to say that at all! Although E.T is a really good movie..” Kuroo sighed waving his hand at Oikawa.

“Just get on with it, what were you going to suggest?”

“Right,” A playful smirk appears on his face “so you know how in porn there’s sometimes acting but it’s usually really bad? Let’s look up some porn and laugh at how stupid it is” Iwaizumi’s hand almost immediately met the back of his head. “You truly are an idiot” Oikawa let out a yelp of pain. “Oh come on! It’s not like we haven't all watched porn before” The blonde looked up with a bit of a disgusting look “speak for yourself” Kuroo puts both hands against his own cheeks acting surprised. “It talked!” He exclaimed which resulted in him getting kicked in the side by the blonde. “Bro that was stupid even for you,” Bokuto said chuckling at Kuroo who was shoved off the couch. He looked up with puppy eyes. “Bro,” he said in a sad tone. Bokuto quickly got on his knees beside Kuroo holding his face in his hands. “Bro I love you”

“B-bro” Bokuto stuttered. Iwaizumi sighed shaking his head. “If one of you says bro’s one more time I'm going to kick Oikawa’s ass” he mumbled. A huge grin appeared on both the owl and the cats face but before they could say anything Oikawa interrupted them.

“HEY! Why always me!? You’re such a bully Iwa” He said with a pout. “Oh shut up Shittykawa”  
“Rude! Anyways, everyone except Kenma is a pervert then, but still! We don’t have to watch them actually fucking, just the acting in the beginning! It’ll be fun trust me!” Oikawa said throwing his arms into the air to make it more dramatic because well it's Oikawa let’s be honest. “You and fun aren't words that should appear in one sentence,” Iwa says taking a big sip of his beer. “I’m way too sober for this” he mumbled silently followed up by the crazy laughter from the cat. “Oh shut up you stupid cat” Iwaizumi threw a glare his way. Kuroo put his hands up as if he was held at gunpoint still laughing.

“So do you wanna watch porn?” Oikawa continued. Everyone except Kenma mumbled something along the lines of a sure. The brown haired man turned his head to the blonde. “What about you Kenma?” The cat shrugged mumbling he didn't really care whether they watched it or not. “I’m going to take that as a yes! Bokuto where's your laptop? Kenma help me connect it to the tv” He asked jumping up from the couch he had been sitting on previously. Bokuto pointed to a small table standing under the tv. Oikawa skipped in the short distance and grabbed the computer. Soon it was connected to the tv and a browser with the name of Pornhub was opened. “So? How do we know when there's bad acting?” Kenma asked his voice a tat soft but still hearable. “Well my dear Kenma,” Oikawa said putting his arm around him. “We don’t.” Kuroo raised his eyebrow. “So you mean to say we could be clicking on a video and only have the porn?”

“Yup,” Oikawa answered letting the p plop. Iwaizumi sighed deeply regretting he tagged along. Oikawa who had the laptop on his lap looked around the site. “What genre do you guys want? Gay?”  
“No thanks” Kuroo mumbled his face scrunching up in slight discomfort. “Oh please, we’re all gay here and don’t try to deny it because I can read you remember?” Oikawa said with a grin. “I hate you and the fact I forgot your major is psychology” Kuroo cursed himself while Oikawa simply laughed. He clicked on the button saying **gay** and soon the screen was filled with dicks and guys fucking each other. “Well, this escalated quickly” Bokuto mumbled resulting in Kuroo, Kenma and Iwaizumi snorting. “Oooh, this one has cherry in the title! Let’s watch it!” Oikawa exclaimed a bit too excited. The video started playing and there was a guy with blonde bleached hair on top his undercut black. The words “Weiner pan” appear to bellow him signaling that’s his name. He had a sensual look in his eyes as he looked at something off screen. “Hmm, what are you doing here?” He asked his voice smooth. “I wanted to see you, I missed you, you know,” a voice off screen said. It sounded a bit familiar but Bokuto paid it no mind. The smirk on Weiner pan’s face grew. “Show yourself, I want to see your beautiful face,” The blonde said. Slowly a body walked into frame. The frame of the other man hidden with a bathrobe. Slowly as the camera goes up the face of the bodyless voice gets into the frame. The face, however, is one that is awfully familiar. Bokuto’s eyes widen as he recognizes the man. He hears Oikawa drop the bowl with popcorn and he’s pretty sure all their mouths are hanging open. “Is that…?” Iwaizumi asked quietly. “I-i think it is…” Kuroo responded his eyes focused on the screen. In the little time that had passed, Akaashi sat down on Weiner pan’s lap his mouth connecting with the other man's quite quickly. Weiner pan’s hands were in Akaashi’s hair letting his fingers go through it and tugging occasionally making the raven-haired man groan. 

"Guys? Maybe we shouldn't be watching this" Kenma said tearing his eyes away from the screen to look at his friends. "I'm sure Akaashi wouldn't appreciate it if we watched his videos..."

"Don't you want to see what he's capable of though?" Kuroo responded not looking away from the tv. Kenma quickly shakes his head. "I don't want to know what I already know" Oikawa's eyes went wide as he turned his head to Kenma. "Wait, what!?" Kenma's face flushes realizing what he had just admitted. "Uhm, please ignore what I just said," He says quickly putting his hair over his face to hide his red cheeks. "Oh hell no, please elaborate," Iwaizumi says turning to Kenma now also interested. Kenma's face flushes even more. He now more than ever wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. "You're not leaving this couch until you explain yourself," Bokuto says his eyes still focused on the screen. The blonde sighed deeply. "Fine, first of all, this happened in the first year of college. Akaashi and I weren't sure of our sexuality so we decided to try something out and that's it. We promised not to tell anyone though." Oikawa giggled putting his hand in front of his mouth. "I never knew you were so kinky Kenma!" he exclaimed. The younger man groaned shaking his head in disappointment. "I'm not and neither is Akaashi. We simply wanted to know what we liked best."

"And?" Kuroo questioned looking down at the smaller. Kenma blinks a couple times confused. "What?"

"What do you like best? Cock or pussy?" Kenma felt the strong need to suddenly kick the bedhead really hard. He, however, muttered his answer.

"What was that?" Kuroo asked with a smirk. Kenma groaned in annoyance repeating his answer but now a bit louder.

"Hmm, I still couldn't hear it. Could you Oikawa?" Oikawa smirked shaking his head letting a no role over his lips.  
"I like cock are you happy now!?" Kenma said frustrated and flustered. Kuroo let out a laugh, which sounded like an animal dying but that's beside the point. The blonde took a pillow and hid his face in it.

"How was he though? Akaashi I mean? And what did you guys exactly do? Was he big?" Bokuto asked curiously. Kenma sighed, he might as well just tell them. "We fucked, which I think was quite obvious by now, but anyways so we did that-"

"Who bottomed?" Oikawa asked with curiosity shining in his eyes. "Who do you think?" Kenma asked sarcastically. "I did. But to answer the rest of your questions. It was amazing and if you'd look at the screen about now you can see for yourself." Kenma said looking at the screen that now displayed Weiner Pan's tongue, which has a piercing, licking up Akaashi's shaft. The raven haired man's hands tightly grip into the blonde's hair. _It looks like he's enjoying himself..._ Bokuto thought to himself as he started feeling a bit aroused. He heard Kuroo chuckle somewhere in the background but all he could focus on right now was Akaashi. He did have a crush on him for a while now and finding this video was certainly something he didn't expect but fuck did he like it. 

While Bokuto was fantasizing about Akaashi and getting a raging hard on, Oikawa poked Iwaizumi with a huge shit eating grin on his face. "what is it shittykawa?" he asked a bit irritated. Oikawa held his hand over his mouth to hide his giggle and pointed at Bokuto's lower region. Kuroo took note of it as well and started to chuckle loudly. "Seems like he's enjoying himself" Kenma muttered looking at the owl man hybrid. Kuroo who had just kept on laughing for this entire time went quiet. "I honestly don't blame him though. Let's be honest that video is fucking hot whether you like to admit it or not you know it's true." Bokuto put a hand over his heart. "B-bro I knew you'd always have my back," Bokuto said apparently listening. "Bro, of course!" Kuroo laughed looking at Bokuto. There was a silence for a bit and the sound of Akaashi and Weiner pan's moans filled the room along with the sound of skin against skin. "Well I'm going to hit the hay," Iwaizumi says standing up and stretching. "Hm? Let's sleep together Iwa-chan." Oikawa says following Iwaizumi's lead. "Fine but if you try to get off using me I will kick you," Iwaizumi says walking into the other room Oikawa following him. Kuroo laughs "don't be too loud! And use a condom!" He shouts after them. He got a middle finger as a response from Iwaizumi along with the words "Fuck off Kuroo, we all know you're lusting after Kenma!" Kuroo's face heated up and shouted back quickly. "Am not!"  
"Don't deny it, it's true and you know it!" It was Oikawa who responded this time. "Fuck you!"  
"That's not your job~" Kenma raised his eyebrow looking at the bedhead. Of course, he noticed that Kuroo did indeed like him. After all, he made it quite obvious. "Kenma I swear that isn't true!" Kuroo tried denying it. An evil smile appeared on the younger's face as he started crawling across the couch towards Kuroo in a suggestive manner. "Hmm? Is that true?" His voice sounded smooth and he had to try his hardest not to burst out laughing at the other man's facial expression. Kuroo gulped his face turning a brighter red. "Y-yes" He managed to stutter out. Kenma put his hand under his chin to look him in his eyes "Really~? That's too bad~," He said slowly crawling back to where he originally sat. "Excuse me for a moment," Kuroo said as he basically ran out to the bathroom. Kenma's whole facade fell and he started laughing. "You know he actually has the biggest crush on you right?" Bokuto asked a slight bit concerned for his best friend. Yes, Kenma's joke was funny but he was sure it made Kuroo go into overdrive. Kenma nodded. "Oh I know alright, this is just payback for all the times he teases me"  
"Oh you're evil"  
"I know" Kenma gave him a wink standing up walking to the room where they would be sleeping.


End file.
